An UnNecessary talk
by lullabies-to-paralize
Summary: Korra sneaks really late or really early into the temple, and Pema offers some friendly advice. Implied Makorra. Oneshot


Title: An (Un)Necessary Talk

Disclaimer:This is just some indulgence to my terrible imagination. Characters: not mine.

Author's Notes: English is not my native language, so, if there is some grammar/spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance. Corrections/reviews/even flames are always welcomed.

As she crossed the harbour on her way to the back to the island, her mind slowly replayed the events of the night before. The way things escalated quickly to the point of no return. How chaste kisses and playful touches turned into so much more. How, on the first evening they were all by themselves on Mako's apartment, she ended up giving her virginity to him (Bolin had gone out to do spirits know what, spirits knows where , "Don't wait up!" remaining in the air behind him).

She didn't even have been wearing some nice looking underwear.

It was nothing like she would have expected. It was clumsy. It was messy. It ached a little. Well, more than a little. And she never had felt so loved in her entire life. Or felt more love in return.

They both felt asleep afterwards. And that's what brought them to a moment of true panic when they woke up, dawn threating in the horizon.

She was suposed to be home HOURS ago. They will never hear the end of it.

After a sweet, lingering kiss and word of love and reassurance, she jumped into de small boat she used to cross the bay when she was impatient enough to wait for the ferry, and bender her way across the still waters. If she was quick enough, perhaps she could sneak her way into her room while everyone was still sleeping. No one would ever notice.

Even as focused on her bending as she was, Korra's mind started to process the events of past evening. And , though she felt happy that she took this step with a man she truly loved, she couln't help the hurricane of questions and doubts that troubled her. It's not like she could go to her best friend and tell her "Hey, I just slept with you ex-boyfriend," and ask for advice. Her friendship with Asami was a strong one, but that would be just too weird. Strangely, she missed her mom, of all people. What would be her reaction? Would she be mad at her? Soon enough the boat reached the beach, and she jumped out.

Once in the island, she took a side road that would bring her right into the kitchen, and then, she could make it to the safety of her bed. She could go on with her morning routine, and no one would ever notice her absence during the night, keeping this beautiful secret to herself forever .

-You woke up really early today, didn't you?

If only.

Pema was sitting at the kitchen small table, baby Rohan fast asleep in her arms.

-Oh hi, Pema! _-think fast! - _I just came back from meditating...´-_whatever you do, don't stutter! _- t-there is this beautiful patch of grass near the beach and… It´s so easy to get all spiritual and focused and...- _she's so not buying it_ - what are you doing up this early, anyway?

- Rohan started crying a couple of hours ago , and Tenzin is so stressed from work that I better brought the baby over here before he woke everybody else on the house.

Pema look exhausted, but there was something else on her face that made her want to exit the room as fast as possible.

-Oh, I see...Well, it's still early, so I better get back to bed. I´ll see you at breakfast!

Korra was already on her-desperate- way out of the kitchen when -

-Korra, why were you meditating with yesterday's date clothes on?

Busted. And painfully so. Damn!

-Darling, come sit with me. I want a word with you, if you please…

Korra came back on her steps, and took the seat next to Pema, avoiding carefully all eye contact, a mixture of embarrassment and guilt staining everything above her neck with the darkest red. She litf her eyes to see a thoughtful Pema, struggling to choose the right word and looking at her with softness. At the older woman´s silence, Korra felt her usual temper rebel against the awkwardness of the situation.

- Well, are you gonna give me "_the talk"_?- She said, making the imaginary quotation marks with her fingers. She was almost a woman grown, and this was her own business, hers and Mako's, and no one else's. Besides, she was the Avatar, for all spirits sake, and if she wasn't allowed control of her life, even in this aspect… She was going to tell her that, she was, but Pema out spoke her.

-When we were back in the South Pole, at your home, Senna ask me to look after you. To fill in for her, now that you are as far apart from her as you can be - Pema started, as in unsure what to say next. At that, Korra missed her mother like never before. All intent fight left her, as quickly as it appeared, and was replaced by her watering eyes. She kept silence, waiting for Pema to continue, willing to hear whatever she got to say.

- Korra, I know I'm not her. Your mother, I mean, and you don't owe any explanations to me, but I do care for you, and I mean intent to keep that promise.- Pemas voice was soft and tender. And she did continue.- l like Mako. I really do. I think he's a quite serious young man, and everyone can see he really loves you. But I must ask you, and I'm not going to judge you… Did you spend last night with him?

Korra just nodded, eyes fixed on the table, embarrassment creeping over her again. Pema sighed.

-Was he kind to you? Did he treat you with love and respect?

-He was. And he did.

- I see- Pema said, taking one of Korra´s locks away from her face. She looked somewhat relieved- I have noticed how close you are lately, and I have prepared for this instance. Please, take the baby while I go get something for you.

Rohan was warm on Korra's arms, and so peaceful that she doubted for a minute that he and Meelo where relatives.

When Pema came back to the kitchen, she handed Korra a small wooden box. Inside of it, a soft velvet bag full of acid smelling dryed leaves. Korra looked at the older woman face, full of questions

-This...is a very well-kept secret - she started- And a useful one. You are a young woman now, and you own yourself. But if you choose to take your relationship with someone you love to the next level, you must take certain…precautions. Do you know what I mean?

The girl looked at her, surprise written all over her face – So, aren't you mad with me about this?

-Korra, this is only a natural part of life. There's nothing to be mad about – Her voice was kind, like she was speaking to one of her children - So, if you want to be responsible, you must take one or two leaves and make a tea with them every morning. You have to drink that with an empty stomach, until you decide it's time to start your own family, that is. I'm warning you, it doesn't taste good, but one spoon of honey should do the trick about that. And you still have to be careful, because if you are already with child, the tea will be completely useless.

Korra looked at her, not knowing what to say but - Thank you, Pema. This is quite…unexpected.

-You are welcome, sweety. You'll see, I have two daughters that soon enough will be young women too, no matter how much their father wishes against it. I can afford to play dumb about these things , and I know every girl needs a little guidance in this subject, whether she likes it or not– She laughed lightly- . Just be happy. And in love. And for spirits sake, be smart about this and dont allow Tenzin to find out any of this. You know how uptight he is. Now …go to bed! I'll tell that airbending sifu of yours that you overslept for meditation and morning practice. He'll tolerate that better.

Korra gave Rohan back to his mother, and kissed Pema's cheek, filled with gratefulness. And even when she wished it was her ownmother who could guide her into this new era of her life, she was grateful that at least she had Pema to look after her, and give her advice she didn't know she needed. Soon she exited the kitchen with her new treasure.

Pema looked out the window, her head filled with sweet memories of younger days and first encounters.

Oh, to be young and in love...


End file.
